Dominion
by Jorkier
Summary: Vortex couldn't believe his luck. Well, his lack of it. He was normal one day, went to bed, then was suddenly shoved out the door of a train by Winry! Not only that, but now his arms and legs are automail, and to top it all off, he had fox appendages. Having a tail and fluffy ears is nothing to laugh at. And now his name was changed to 'Louis! "...Ha, ha, I'm screwed..."


**Dominion**

 **Preview**

 **"Hey! Wake up! This is your stop, isn't it?"**

 **Vortex's eyelids flew open at the voice, but his vision was too vague to register the feminine face in front of him.**

 **"Ah, yes, it is…" He raised a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes. However, instead of the comforting feeling of flesh against flesh, he felt nothing but scratchy leather against his eyelid. The nerves in his hand hadn't felt a thing; no pressure from his eye, no nothing. '...And I don't remember putting on gloves…' His arms and legs also felt rather heavy, like a light weight on his limbs.**

 **"Come on, come on! You'll be late, idiot! Grab your bag and go!" A unknown force shouldered him out of his seat, placed a worn-looking brown suitcase in his right hand, and then shoved him out the train door, onto the stone floor below. Other leaving passengers passed by him in a hurry, but Vortex paid them no attention.**

 **'Is that…?'**

 **The girl who had pushed him looked at least two years younger than him, with blond hair that glowed and pale blue eyes, brimming with excitement, and wearing a light yellow sleeveless floral dress and the same colored flats adorned her feet.**

 **'Winry?'**

 **"Louis, get a move on! Oh- and say hi to Ed for me!" Ignoring the second statement, Vortex blinked at the foreign name. 'Is she mistaking me for someone else?' From how it had sounded, it was definitely a British name.**

 **Vortex was pondering what the blond had said as the train sped away. Now that he mentioned it, why couldn't he remember anything? His thoughts were all vague and his memories a blur. The only thing he could recall was his name, Vortex Jade Fellow, and his age, now 17 years of age. He could also, very vividly, remember the anime he had watched just before winding up here. 'The Fullmetal Alchemist…' Then realization hit him, '...Kuso.'**

* * *

 **Vortex had successfully calmed down when he looked down at his current attire. It consisted of a midnight tailcoat that trailed behind him when he walked, a white flannel undershirt, black pants, and brown boots that covered what his pants didn't. Also, there was the itching. It was everywhere! "So...Friggin'... Annoying!" Vortex muttered indignantly as he walked. Along with the rest of his outfit came a black top hat with a white brim. While it looked ridiculous, he was grateful had had been given clothes at all. His suitcase had been dropped only a couple inches away from his figure, with 'Louis' engraved on the flap of it in silver.**

 **Other than his appearance changing, his body had, most certainly, changed. He was unsure how it was different, though.**

 **Being sure to escape to an uninhabited alley, accidentally tripping every once and a while for some unknown reason, 'Louis' sat down on the nearest wooden crate. He cautiously tugged off his gloves, hoping that his assumption wasn't correct. However, his was right, for there, in place of his fleshy hands, was automail. Louis pulled up his sleeves to see the metal limbs had extended to his shoulders. Then he moved onto his legs, taking off his boots and pulling up the legs of his pants to just above his kneecaps. Glistening automail also greeted his vision, but looked as if his bones were bent in the wrong position on purpose. In fact, it looked… fox-like even. His blood went cold at this thought. 'No...But am I really-?' Louis internally slapped himself, "Stop freaking out and get your facts straight!" He growled to no one in particular.**

 **He closed his eyes and breathed in and out, attempting to sooth his bustling nerves.**

 **Sweat coated his face, so Louis took his top hat off to fan himself, also taking off his coat.**

 **His uncomfortableness seemed to disappear.**

 **Louis' eyes widened.**

 **The mirror had been resting in the trash can across from him showed the truth.**

 **A wagging crimson fox tail and a pair of ears had caused his discomfort.**

 **'...Once again, kuso.'**

* * *

 **Hai, Hai, Ello there!**

 **This is just a preview to what is to come.**

 **One thing you should know about me is that I LOVE comments. I eat them up! Oh, and I use flames to make my cheeseburgers nice and crispy, so if you don't want to cry home to mommy that you couldn't burn me in the slightest, don't flame in the first place.**

 **I have A TON of ideas for stories, so if you don't like it, don't read.**

 **Disclaimers-**

 **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in the slightest and if I did I'd burn all the paperwork that went along with the job.**

 **~HopelessEcho**


End file.
